Soul Eater: 100 themes
by ariniad
Summary: Theme #7: Baby. Let those hopes flying around us. Let our love filling the air.
1. Theme 1: Hadiah

_Challenge 100 themes on Soul Eater…*challenge buat diri sendiri* Yoooossshhh…_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Eater: 100 Themes of Soul<br>**

**Soul Eater (c) Atsushi Ohkubo**

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**By: Arine**

.

Enjoy! :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Theme #1: Hadiah**

_SoulxMaka_

.

"Warna kesukaanku?"

Sepasang mata merah menyipit kebingungan, sementara sepasang mata zamrud yang lain terbuka lebar, bersemangat.

"Buat apa?"

"Eh… Macam-macam."

Makin menyipit. "Kau merencanakan apa, Maka?"

"…Tidak, kok."

"Pembohong."

Saling adu tatap.

"Oh, ya ampun, Soul. Aku hanya bertanya tentang _warna kesukaan_mu saja, kok. Apa susahnya menjawab hal itu?"

"Susah kalau kau adalah seseorang yang curigaan dan alasan yang diberikan padamu sama sekali tidak jelas."

"Jadi, kau tidak mempercayai aku, partnermu?"

Oke, pandangan a la anjing imut itu lagi. Apa gadis ini mulai pintar mempengaruhi orang? Apa gadis ini mulai pintar _merayu_ orang?

"…Hijau."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, hijau. Warna kesukaanku…" terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba, wajahnya berubah merah padam. "…Mungkin."

"Hijau? Benar?"

"Mungkin kan, kataku."

"Kalau begitu, benar."

"…Terserahlah."

Dengan wajah berbinar, Maka langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju kamar. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali keluar. Mengganti baju dan celana yang tadi dipakainya dengan tank top berbalut jaket hitam dan rok hitam diatas lutut. Tak lupa tas pinggang yang berisi dompet dan beberapa macam hal lain.

Soul menaikkan alis. "Kau mau jalan?"

"Yup."

"Sendirian?"

"Yup."

"Aku tak perlu ikut?"

"Nggak. Dah, Soul." Maka langsung berjalan secepat kilat menuju pintu depan, meninggalkan Soul yang masih bergumul dalam kebingungan diruang tengah. _Aneh_, pikirnya. Bertanya tentang warna kesukaan lalu memutuskan untuk pergi setelah mendapat jawaban? _What the f__*__ck?_ Apa niat anak satu itu?

.

Tak sampai beberapa jam kemudian, pertanyaan Soul terjawab.

"Aku pulang, Soul!"

"Oh, selamat da―" memandangi tas-tas belanjaan yang ada dikedua tangan Maka. "Apa itu, Maka?"

"Oh, ini?" Maka membongkar salah satunya. "Sebenarnya aku hanya berniat membelikan boxer baru untukmu, Soul. Tapi karena ada banyak barang menarik lain…"

"Apa?" Sedikit kaget(jelas), Soul terbelalak tak percaya. Apa? Boxer? Apa-apa―

"Soalnya," Maka memilin pegangan tas plastik ditangannya malu-malu. "Kemarin, aku tak sengaja merusak salah satu boxer kesayanganmu. Warnanya berubah… _pink_. Makanya, sebagai permintaan maaf…"

"Jadi―" nada bicara Soul meninggi. Bertahan agar tidak memekik atau berteriak. "Kau bertanya tentang warna kesukaanku tadi…"

"Ya!" gadis blonde itu tersenyum polos, tak peduli pada tampang kaget-hingga-hampir-pucat yang Soul tunjukkan. "Aku banyak beli dengan warna itu, kau mau lihat?"

_Ternyata…_

"Aku beli banyak, lho. Kebetulan juga ada diskon, jadi―"

"_Hentikan._"

"Tapi, Soul―"

"**HENTIKAN.**"

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Saya cinta Soul Eater.

Ini hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak rencana saya akan fic Soul Eater. Saya nggak peduli fandom ini di Indonesia termasuk fandom pinggiran, _wong_ yang namanya addicted tuh nggak pandang mainstream atau pinggiran, yang penting enjoy. XD

Semoga kalian juga enjoy dengan cerita ini. X) _Dan, bleh… Maaf, saya nggak terlalu pintar bikin cerita lucu. _DX 

Dibuat tadi pagi, dan diupdate tak lama setelahnya. Semoga yang selanjutnya juga bisa begini. :)


	2. Theme 2: Through Her Eyes

**Theme #2: Through her Eyes  
><strong>

_SoulxMaka_

**.**

Not mine. You already know that, _geez_—

.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Soul**

.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir tentang kemungkinan kalau ia mempercayai gadis itu sebegitu dalam.

Tidak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam pikirannya, jika ia memberi sebanyak itu. Ia hanya mengikuti, sekedar mengekor, mematuhi setiap keinginan gadis itu dikala mereka beresonansi agar kemampuan yang mereka keluarkan dapat lebih maksimal. Singkatnya, tuntutan pekerjaan.

Dan, kepercayaanpun hanya mengalir sebatas itu. Tidak lebih.

Kenapa harus memberi lebih? Selama mereka bisa beresonansi dengan baik, maka itu sudah cukup, bukan? Selama mereka bisa mengalahkan musuh mereka, maka apapun jadi, kan? Konsep saling mempercayai karena tuntutan pekerjaanpun tidak buruk, bukan?

Karenanya, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mempercayai Maka lebih dalam. Atau mungkin, tidak _ingin_ berpikir begitu.

Soul bukanlah seseorang yang mudah membuka hatinya pada orang lain. Ia waspada. Selalu waspada. Kewaspadaan yang ekstrim dan kadang berubah menjadi kecurigaan tingkat tinggi. Bahkan pada kucing penyihir yang _kijil_ itu. Tak peduli jika kucing itu mungkin sudah tobat, ia masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ia tidak seperti Maka, yang dengan tangan terbuka dapat menerima orang lain dan berteman dengan mereka yang pernah menjadi penjahat. Ha ha, ia tidak mungkin seperti itu.

.

Orang lain dapat mengatakan kalau ia adalah seorang pemalas. Bahwa ia terlalu mementingkan prestise _cool_ yang ia junjung tinggi sedari zaman jebot, bahwa ia sangat _indifferent_ dalam pergaulan antar kawan. Terserah. Takkan ada yang tahu jika ia merupakan tipe penganalisa dibalik sikap cueknya. Takkan ada yang tahu kalau ia adalah seorang yang selalu memperhatikan orang-orang sekitarnya walaupun ia terlalu sungkan mengungkapkan hal tersebut.

Terkecuali Maka.

Apakah ia pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang? Tentu saja tidak. Gadis itu mengamati, meneliti sendiri segala sikap yang ia sembunyikan dibalik wajah datarnya. Bahwa disamping berbagai sikap jelek yang Soul punya, ia masih memiliki sisi baik.

Dan, apa yang Soul lakukan setelah ia tahu kalau gadis itu menelitinya macam tikus lab?

Tidak ada.

Ya, ia memang bilang bahwa ia tak percaya siapapun. Tidak seorangpun. Ya, dia memang waspada pada setiap orang yang ada disekitarnya tanpa terkecuali. Lelaki _cool_ tak pernah hipokrit, tapi semua alasan seperti terdistorsi dan berbelok pengartiannya jika bersangkutan dengan Maka.

Ia biarkan Maka mengorek tentangnya lebih dalam. Ia biarkan gadis itu mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaannya yang selalu berusaha ia sembunyikan dari yang lain(faktor wibawa, hmm). Ia biarkan gadis itu tahu segala tentangnya. Bersikap acuh tak acuh sembari memperhatikan Maka yang dari hari kehari mengenal dirinya lebih jauh.

_Kenapa?_

Kadang iapun ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya Maka? Kenapa ia bisa selengah ini dihadapan gadis berkepang dua itu? Ah, coret. Bukan. Kenapa ia _membiarkan_ dirinya selengah ini dihadapannya?

Etika pekerjaan lagi-kah?

Atau—

"Kita saling percaya satu sama lain, bukan begitu?"

Ketika kedua bola mata hijau zamrud itu menghantam dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, bagai membius, Soul mendapati dirinya tak bisa lepas dari tatapan tersebut. Disana, dalam mata itu, terpancar keyakinan. Terpancar rasa kasih tidak terkira, dan... sedikit keraguan. Tapi, mungkin itu hanya karena Soul mendiamkan gadis ini dan tak membalas ucapannya hingga menit kelima berlalu.

Dan dia dapati lagi, tatapan lurus itu bagai menjernihkan isi otaknya. Segalanya terlihat lebih jelas. Lebih mudah dipahami. Berbagai petunjuk kecil yang terlewati akhirnya mulai masuk akal.

Ini bukan hanya karena kewajiban atau karena mereka partner. Bukan.

Walau tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bersikap seperti ini, Soul sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal.

Dan Soul adalah orang yang Maka pilih untuk saling berbagi kepercayaan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau membutuhkan aku?"

Kedua mata bening gadis itu berkilau tertimpa cahaya yang entah berasal darimana, hingga beberapa warna cerah lain seakan menjadi teman sejalan dalam retina.

"Kau… percaya padaku?"

_Menurutmu?_

Soul bermain-main dengan kebisuan. Mengulur-ulur waktu sebelum benar-benar menjawab. Bola matanya berputar-putar dibawah kelopak mata, berlagak menyibukkan diri.

"Soul…"

"Hm?"

"Jawabanmu?"

_Pfft._

"Tentu."

Mendengus. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak segera melamarku?"

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sekedar rambling. _Haish..._

**Note1:** _Kijil_: centil (maaf, pake bahasa daerah)

**Note2:** 100 themes ini hanya kumpulan drabble pendek maupun cerita one-shot panjang yang malas saya terbitkan tersendiri. Tidak terkait timeline dan kadang AU. Maaf ya, semoga kalian maklum.

**Samarinda, 23 May 2011**


	3. Theme 3: Deal

_Sorry for take so long! Now, fresh from oven. Before it get cold, _eat_ it. Switching PoV, yang hanya bisa kalian sadari kalau kalian perhatikan baik-baik._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Theme**** #3: Deal**

**Rating: T**

**By**: Arine

.

_**Theme #3:** Deal. You don't have any skills on a simple conversation and you just a complete jerk on his eyes. …I never can have a deal with him. …Maybe. SoulxSpirit. Crack, as usual._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Word Count: 2423**

.

* * *

><p>Usia takkan pernah bisa menjadi patokan dalam melihat seberapa dewasanya seorang manusia.<p>

Yah, bukti yang menunjukkan fakta itu tak perlu lagi dicari, karena kemanapun kita pergi, kita pasti akan bisa melihat kenyataan tersebut tersebar luas diantara milyaran insan. Bahkan dalam ukuran paling kecil sekalipun.

Salah satu contoh, ya lelaki berambut merah satu ini.

Jika ia melewatkan sehari saja tanpa bertengkar dengan Papa super-protektif partner baiknya itu, bisa dipastikan esok adalah kiamat baginya. Pertengkaran mereka layaknya mentari, walau mentari masih lebih dinanti dibandingkan dengan adu mulut—yang kebanyakan berisi ocehan dari si Pak Tua—tak berguna khas dua generasi Death Scythe.

Saling melempar ejekan, bahkan menyinggung ukuran tubuh sang partner, hingga dorongan dari si Death Sctyhe tua bangka kepadanya agar cepat-cepat 'menyerang' putri _kandungnya_ sendiri,—tidak bermoral memang orangtua satu ini, ngomong-ngomong- benar-benar jadi bahan adu mulut yang selalu laris manis dipakai. Tak peduli jika saat itu mereka sedang _melapor _setelah selesai 'ekskul' sekolah, atau saat sedang berjalan dikoridor Shibusen. Jika sekali bertemu, maka… Bam! Adu mulut a la anak kecilpun bakal dimulai.

Namun, seiring waktu berlalu, Soul mulai melihat sisi minus dari pertengkaran mereka. Selain sama sekali tak cocok bagi orang keren sepertinya—pertimbangan paling pertama, jelas—, kebiasaan itu sangatlah memalukan. Menurunkan derajat. Lalu, dirinya yang mau saja meladeni tingkah kekanakan duda anak satu itu membuatnya merasa seperti seorang bodoh.

"Dan kau baru sadar sekarang?"

Serasa ditohok menggunakan ujung galah pemetik mangga, kejujuran Meister Death Scythe nomor satu di Shibusen melepas ikatan terakhir dari penutup mata yang selama ini membutakan Soul. Membuat lelaki berambut putih itu menunduk kalah disalah satu sudut ruangan, dengan sang Meister yang melirik kearahnya dari balik lembaran-lembaran kertas bersampul tebal sembari berucap 'bodoh' begitu tenangnya.

Tatapan tajam dan perkelahian kecil yang terjadi berujung pada terjatuhnya sang Meister diatas meja, bergumul pelan bersama Weaponnya disana. Mulai lupa akan dunia luar ataupun si kucing penyihir yang mungkin saja bakal masuk tanpa izin dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

...Ah, peduli amat.

"Kupikir, mencoba membicarakannya baik-baik dengan Papa takkan membunuhmu."

Ya… Ya, mungkin hal itu bisa dipertimbangkan. Tapi, suara desah napas dan gesekan diantara mereka membuat otaknya agak berkabut…

"Ide bagus…"

Yah, sebuah negosiasi untuk perdamaian takkan membunuhnya, kan? Kan?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Tampaknya, kita harus berdamai sesekali, Pak Tua."

Spirit Albarn, si Death Scythe Shinigami-sama, hanya mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekat dari balik tenggorokan. Kunyahan sandwich isi jamur berhenti ditengah jalan.

"_Huh?"_

"Dengar," memijat dahi, "Bertengkar seperti anak kecil itu sama sekali tidak keren, oke? Dan selain Black*Star—ah, lupakan dia. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia memang gila dan tidak bisa diatur dari awal…"

Spirit mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "Apa maksudmu, budak?" walau Soul tidak terlalu yakin juga karena orang tua satu ini bicara sambil mengunyah makanannya. Remah roti serta daging ham yang setengah lumat keluar dari mulutnya bersama muncratan liur. _Ew_.

Soul menggerutu. Dasar jorok memang nih, si Pak Tua.

Jadi, ia jelaskan kembali niatnya bicara baik-baik pada Spirit, saat mereka sedang istirahat dari pekerjaan menyiapkan ruangan untuk pesta dansa Jumat mendatang. Setengah enggan, setengah terpaksa. Sama seperti keadaannya ketika _diminta_ membantu persiapan ini. Untungnya, si Death Scythe mau mendengarkan tanpa komentar, masih sibuk juga dengan makan siangnya. Atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, siapa tahu.

"...Oke." sisa makanan dalam mulut telah selesai ditelan. Air mineral habis ditenggak hingga setengah dari isi botol. "Tapi, kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku, _boy_."

"Apaan?"

"Jangan sentuh anakku."

Soul memuncratkan air mineral yang tengah ia minum. Terbatuk-batuk tak terkontrol hingga sikap _cool_ yang tadi sempat ia tunjukkan terselip entah kemana. Ia baru bisa mengendalikan diri segera setelah memukul-mukul dadanya pelan.

"_Apa_?"

"Kau dengar aku."

Eh, yeah. Soul memang bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas sih. Lihat saja reaksinya barusan. Tapi, ketidakyakinan memenangkan pertarungan batin, sehingga ia perlu memeriksa pendengarannya sekali lagi.

"Err, kau mengatakan hal yang sangat berlawanan dengan yang selama ini sering kau—"

"Itu tidak serius, bodoh. Mana ada orangtua yang menawarkan anak gadis semata wayang mereka pada _orang luar_." Kata 'orang luar' ditekankan oleh Spirit begitu jelas dalam kalimat itu, membuat Soul tanpa sadar menelan air ludahnya sendiri.

Oh-kay…

Ancaman serius datang dari Bos besar. Sama sekali tidak lucu. Setelah apa yang selama ini telah terjadi antara dirinya dan sang Meister—secara harafiah maupun kiasan— susah untuk mengatakan "baiklah" tanpa meneteskan keringat dingin. Bahkan ia tak bisa bilang apapun, seperti ada lem super kuat merekatkan kedua bibirnya. Lelaki _cool_ takkan pernah berbohong, walau ingin. _Sangat_.

Lelaki _cool_ takkan _bisa_ berbohong. Dalam kasusnya.

"…Aku tidak bisa janji."

Spirit mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Maksudku," menggosok belakang leher, gugup setengah mati. "Yah, maksudku…"

"Apa yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan?"

Sedikit kenangan mulai bermain dalam otaknya, hingga Soul tidak dapat menghentikan laju peredaran darah merambat naik berkumpul diwilayah pipi, bahkan seluruh wajah. Spirit menyadari perubahan tersebut. Kini kedua alisnya naik begitu tinggi.

_Damn it_. Jika yang bertanya hanyalah teman sebayanya, maka Soul bisa saja mengatakan, "Rahasia perusahaan" dengan santai, bahkan sambil menyeringai jika ia mau. Tapi, jauh berbeda kalau yang menanyakan hal pribadi macam itu adalah orang-yang-mungkin-bakal-jadi-mertua. Setiap pertanyaan dari Spirit Soul anggap seperti sebuah kuis trivia yang dialami para bujang saat bertandang kerumah calon istri demi meminang pujaan hati, tapi malah bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tua berkumis dengan sarung dan sabuk hijau tebal dipinggang. Ah, tak lupa golok yang terselip didalamnya.

"_Berapa penghasilanmu pertahun?"_

"_Sudah punya rumah belum?"_

"_Memangnya kau yakin bisa merawat anakku dengan baik?"_

_Freaking hell. _Kalau boleh memilih, Soul pasti memilih pertanyaan yang umum dipakai untuk menanyakan hal pribadi seperti diatas. Lebih mudah dijawab. Bukannya pertanyaan soal kehidupan seksualnya. Rahasia perusahaan, _yeah_.

Tapi, salahnya juga sih karena sudah mengarahkan pembicaraan mereka _kesana_... Seharusnya ia mendapatkan firasat tersebut segera setelah kepolosannya menampilkan wajah malu-malu hanya karena pertanyaan sepele.

Bodoh.

"...Tidak banyak..."

Jawaban yang sepertinya bakal membuat masalah makin runyam.

_Siriusly_? Tidak banyak? Mau sampai sejauh mana ia jadi orang bego dan terus membeberkan kebenaran macam anak kecil umur 7 tahun hanya karena sedikit tekanan? Ia 17 tahun, sialan. Tekanan―biarpun itu dari Ayah sang Meister―takkan membuatnya gentar!

...Mungkin.

Spirit memimik ulang jawaban Soul dengan wajah setengah mengejek, lalu kembali menatap garang kearah Death Scythe muda. 'Apa kau bodoh?' tertera jelas dalam raut mukanya.

Sunyi sejenak. Bahkan suara tegukan serta decit sepatu begitu jernih terdengar hingga menggaung dalam aula besar itu. Tatapan si rambut merah masih membara seperti warna rambutnya ke Death Scyhte albino bak tatapan ular sanca pada tikus putih ditengah-tengah hamparan velvet hijau hutan hujan.

Tekanan psikologis? Dari tadi. Ia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari.

Coba lihat, niat untuk berdamai dari kemungkinan adu mulut macam anak TK berubah jadi neraka. Pembicaraan mereka jadi hilang arah, walau masih dalam lingkup yang cukup bisa dimengerti. Sedikit negosiasi takkan membunuhnya? Yang benar saja. Ia terlalu fokus pada keinginan untuk menghentikan aksi saling ejek hingga melupakan hal penting lain.

Kenyataan bahwa antara ia dan sang Meister yang notabene adalah anak gadis lelaki paruh baya tukang bikin kesal ini terdapat suatu hubungan khusus pastilah menjadi bahan pertimbangan dasar si Death Scythe Shinigami-sama dalam menerima atau tidak tawaran perdamaian darinya. Walau hal tersebut diketahuinya secara tak sengaja karena ketidakmampuan si albino dalam bersilat lidah. Secara figuratif, bukan literal.

...Ha ha, pemikiran yang hanya membuat panas hati.

Tapi, Spirit adalah seorang dewasa, bagaimanapun. Begitu pula anak lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini beserta anak gadisnya tersayang. Sebagai seorang dewasa, kewajiban pertama yang mesti ia lakukan adalah menahan diri agar tidak meledak, melompat kearah si albino, lalu mencekiknya hingga wajah si _boy_ berubah warna jadi terong. Ia orang dewasa, ia orang dewasa...

Walau jari-jarinya mulai menekuk gatal dimasing-masing sisi badan.

Mendengus sombong, berusaha melupakan kekesalan. "Kalau aku jadi kau, jujur saja, aku takkan mungkin seceroboh ini mengatakan banyak hal yang dapat membuat rahasiaku terbongkar."

...

"_Huh?"_

Terlambat sudah untuk menyesal. Spirit terlanjur mengatakannya dan Soul terlanjur menatapnya dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar seperti mogeta. Kaget sangat.

"...Maaf?" Ia berkata, terlalu bingung untuk mengucapkan hal lain. Diam-diam Spirit menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengutuk diri karena ia sendiri _melakukan hal yang sama_. Yah, sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama ia tahu akan kedekatan duo Meister-Weapon elit Shibusen ini. Ucapan terima kasih takkan cukup untuk Blair atas dedikasinya dalam memata-matai mereka selama 2 tahun terakhir.

"_Seperti yang Bu-tan bilang, cepat atau lambat lho, Papa-chan. Tinggal ditunggu saja."_

Ia juga mengutuk hari disaat Blair mengatakan kalimat itu. Benar-benar membawa mimpi buruk.

"Susah untuk pura-pura tidak menyadari kedekatan kalian, _boy_. Seperti mengacuhkan seorang wanita cantik diseberang jalan." Mengangkat bahu. Sok _cool_, walau kini hatinya tengah patah sedikit demi sedikit. Mengakui hal yang selama ini tidak ingin ia akui.

Bayangan akan anak gadisnya yang berjalan diatas karpet merah terang menuju altar bagai membubuhkan garam pada luka segar dilengan. Whuff... Spirit Albarn, sekali lagi, patah hati.

Secara literal.

"Jadi―" Soul menunjukkan raut muka campuran antara perasaan lega dan sikap waspada.

Mengangkat bahu lagi. "Sudah tahu. Cukup banyak. Terima kasih."

Soul menarik napas lega, namun tegang kembali saat menyadari sesuatu,

"_Lalu, apa maksud ucapannya tadi?"_

"Aku kesal. Jadi, boleh saja dong, mengerjaimu sedikit?" ucapan santai itu hampir-hampir membuat Soul kehilangan akal. Entah ketika itu ia memang mudah untuk dibaca atau memang Spirit punya kekuatan spiritual yang mengagumkan. Death Scyhte Shinigami-sama tidak bisa dianggap remeh, walau mata keranjang.

Tapi, hal tersebut tak bisa menghapus perasaan dongkol yang Soul rasakan.

"Jangan sombong kau, _boy_. Ia anakku, darah dagingku. Masih untung aku tak mengulitimu gara-gara berani mendekatinya. Bisa saja kupatahkan lehermu sekarang juga jika aku mau, tapi mungkin Maka akan membunuhku setelah itu, makanya aku menahan diri." Lalu, sekali lagi Spirit berkata 'Jangan sombong' dengan tatapan yang mengalahkan dinginnya kutub selatan, memberi penekanan lebih lanjut.

Ia serius.

Soul terbatuk pelan, berusaha menghilangkan ketegangan yang kembali lagi. Mata Spirit masih tetap lekat tajam, wajah sangarnya pun tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Walau wajah sangar itu Spirit tunjukkan karena ia memang kesal setengah mati. Soul menelan ludah, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sebegitunya kau membenciku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku tak membencimu." Itu benar. "Aku hanya tak percaya padamu."

"Karena...?"

"Tak ada alasan." Diam sejenak. "Tapi, Maka memilihmu. Dan kau tidak punya tampang pemaksa― entahlah, aku tak benar-benar yakin. Aku tak begitu percaya padamu." Kurang-lebih. "Tapi, yang pasti, aku akan menyetujui siapapun yang anakku pilih, walau aku tak suka―"

Nyengir. "Kurasa, kau hanya cemburu..."

Delikan tajam dan tikus putih kembali terdiam. Hei, belajarlah untuk hormat pada yang lebih tua walaupun ia mesum, albino.

"Begitulah."

Sekali mengangkat sebelah pundak, lalu Spirit pun terjatuh duduk diatas lantai dingin aula. Merekatkan kedua lengan diatas lutut dan menekukkan kepala ditengah-tengahnya. Ia ingin menangis, sebenarnya. Ini seperti ujian untuk jantungnya, apakah masih sanggup berdetak atau tidak setelah jujur mengatakan apa yang dipendam dalam hati selama ini. Setelah berbagai informasi yang Blair berikan padanya setiap kali bertemu di ChupaCabra juga setiap kali melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Terutama saat melihat bukti didepan mata, membuatnya ingin mengganggu dan memisahkan mereka barang sedetik.

Hmh, egoisme seorang Ayah takkan pernah ada batasnya. Terutama Ayah super-protektif macam ia. Namun ia sadar, bagaimanapun, ia bukan figur yang baik. Sehingga ia tidak bisa berkata macam-macam kecuali...

"Selama kau tidak menyakiti ataupun mengecewakan anakku..." Selama anak lelaki ini setia pada anaknya...

"Aku takkan pernah menyakiti Meisterku." Sedikit bohong, sih. Karena kadang mereka masih sering bertengkar dan masih sering 'bermain kasar'.

"Kalau begitu, semua terserah kalian saja." Sial, ia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. "Dan..." akh, suaranya terdengar serak, bagaimana nih?

"Kupikir sesekali berdamai denganmu takkan jadi hal buruk."

Soul kaget, lagi, _terus-terusan_, namun tak bisa menahan seringai lebar yang mulai menghias wajahnya. Wow, pembicaraan mereka berakhir baik, hasilnya pun menguntungkan. Persetujuan (lisan) dari Ayah 'soon-to-be-Mertua' soal hubungannya dengan sang Meister serta perjanjian gencatan senjata (secara lisan, yang tertulis mungkin menyusul) sesekali.

_Sesekali juga cukup bagus_, Soul membatin.

"Tapi," Soul menoleh, menatap pria berambut merah yang masih jongkok dibawah, menyembunyikan muka. "Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan."

"...Yang mana?"

"_Apa yang sudah kalian berdua __**lakukan**__?"_

_Goddamit..._

Diam.

Tetap diam.

Tarik napas, hembuskan.

Bicara pelan-pelan, hampir berbisik.

"...Kalau aku menghamili Maka, kau mau memaafkanku?"

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Saya malu! o/A/o ;

Saya ngikik sambil malu-malu ngga jelas, nih! Parahkah penyakit saya? Maaf, bikin otak murni kalian tercemar! DX Dan, terasa OOC sekali! _Arrrgggghhh…_

Tanpa ada editan lebih lanjut. Kalau ada kesalahan atau sesuatu yang bikin bingung, silakan bilang saja. :-) Dan maaf, tampaknya banyak alur yang meloncat. Maaf ya…

Oh iya, mogeta… Pernah baca Fruits Basket?

_Btw, ada__ yang tahu kepanjangan SPSS ngga? *saya nggak punya buku pertamanya…*_

**Samarinda, 8**** Juli 2011**


	4. Theme 4: Anniversary

_Don't own Soul Eater. Even few scenes that vaguely-similar with one commercial product from Simpati. Cryptic, banyak gap, mungkin ada typo*ngantuk*, dan super fluffy-puff fic. Nggak ada alasan ataupun motif khusus. 10 tahun dihitung dari pertama kali cerita Soul Eater dimulai._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Theme #4: Anniversary**

**K+**

**By: **Arine

_Soul/Maka_

**_Theme #4:_**_ Anniversary. This is you that made these? What? Yes. Yes, of course. Don't give me that look, I really am that prepare all of this. Pfft... Okaayy- I believe you, Soul. A bit. K+. Soul/Maka. Super fluffy-puff fic (or I think so), Kid/Liz, and a fork battle between Black*Starxmille-feuillexPatty._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Word Count:**** 4149**

.

* * *

><p>Seharusnya ia bisa ingat lebih cepat, kalau begini.<p>

Menyiapkan segalanya dalam waktu... kurang dari 5 jam sebelum dia datang adalah hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan. Sekali lagi ia katakan, _MUSTAHIL_.

Terutama jika apa yang ingin ia siapkan adalah dua porsi dinner set lengkap dari appetizer hingga dessert. Dan- oh, jangan lupa dengan setiap aksesoris meja dan ruangan, berpuluh-puluh bunga segar, set piring cantik sekaligus peralatan makan juga... ya ampun, dia benar-benar sibuk.

"Oh, _sial..."_ diantara tumpukan bawang bombay serta bermacam sayuran lain yang langsung ia hambur dari kantong belanjaan ke atas meja dapur, susah sekali untuk menahan mulut agar tidak menyerapah. Tangannya bergerak macam tentakel, bingung harus memulai dari mana. Bahkan, menu yang ingin ia buat pun belum ditentukan. Keburu termakan rasa panik.

Dan hal paling awal terpikirkan hanyalah memotong bawang, jadi―

_Slop!_ Sempat terlintas dalam kepalanya untuk memanggil pesan antar dari café saja, supaya tak perlu repot-repot, namun urung. _Tuk tuk tuk,_ Berpikir bahwa jika dengan begitu maka hal ini sama sekali tak berasa istimewa, ataupun berkesan. _Ctek._ Karena, pasti, akan cepat ketahuan dia kalau ia memesan makanan apalagi kalau makanan tersebut mewahnya bukan main. Membuatnya memutuskan, walau ia payah, masakan buatan sendiri terdengar lebih baik.

_Cesss._

...Tunggu dulu, ia ingin masak apa, sebenarnya? Setelah bawang telah dilempar dalam pan, barulah Soul menyadari bahwa sedari tadi tangannya terus bergerak mengerjakan ini semua. Ia mengerang. Seperti suatu macam ironi, terbiasa dengan hanya menumis bawang sementara Maka mengerjakan hal lain benar-benar memanjakannya. Soul memutar otak, tetap melanjutkan menumis sembari berpikir masakan berkelas macam apa yang berhasil ia kuasai dari pelatihan memperhatikan Maka memasak _menu super_ selama ini.

Lalu ide membuat sup krim keju pun muncul.

"_Sup krim, sup krim..."_ mati-matian ia berusaha menggali ingatan akan resep-resep termudah yang pernah ia perhatikan. Mencoba menyortir, mengkategorikan, resep mana yang cocok menjadi menjadi hidangan setelah sup, sekaligus menyibukkan diri dengan panci dan susu krim kotakan ditangan.

_Lasagna? Tidak, terlalu rumahan. Tumis asparagus? Cek. Perkedel, cek. Semur daging, cek― PASTA?_

Sebelum mendapat 3 menu, otaknya kembali buntu. Mencapai limit. Menenggelamkannya dalam lautan penyesalan, kenapa ia tak bisa lebih perhatian lagi. _So not cool._ Padahal, Maka memasak banyak hal. Dari masakan modern hingga tradisional, bahkan ada resep turunan dari nenek buyutnya. Jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia hanya tahu makan (suara hatinya, dalam kasus kali ini), maka ia takkan bisa menyangkal, karena memang begitulah adanya. Memperhatikan Maka memasak jadi seperti hal terakhir yang bakal ia lakukan selain menumis, dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Erangan frustrasi menggaung untuk pertama kali ke seantero ruang dapur.

Dengan tangan yang terus mengaduk campuran susu krim dan bumbu lain dalam panci, Soul berulang-ulang menggumamkan kalimat _'sial, sial, sialan-'_ seakan hal tersebut bakal membantunya saja. Padahal yang terjadi adalah kebalikan, ia malah makin jengkel karena gerutu itu cuma menaikkan level kejengkelan hingga ke taraf '**PERSETAN SAMA NIH KERJAAN**' sampai berniat untuk berhenti, mempertanyakan alasan kenapa ia melakukan ini pada awalnya. Namun, setelah semenit mengambil napas dan berpikir jernih―_sebisanya,_ Soul bangkit kembali lalu mengerjakan tugas yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Cairan susu mulai berubah kental serta mengeluarkan buih, terlalu lama tak diaduk.

Ia icip sedikit, dan rasanya lumayan. Jadi ia terus lanjut walau kedua pundaknya turun tak bersemangat.

_Kenapa aku lakukan ini? Kenapa aku lakukan INI? Masih tanya saja. Jika karena bukan sekarang ia masih di luar negeri mengerjakan tugas Meisternya sementara aku berada dirumah, jika karena bukan aku berpikir ingin memberi kejutan, jika karena bukan aku berpikir mungkin menarik jika sesekali akulah yang memasak dan ia menikmatinya, **DAN** jika karena bukan hari ini adalah hari itu―_

Soul mengulum bibir, bertahan agar tak meluapkan kekesalan lagi. Saat-saat yang menyusahkan. Ia kesal. Ia panik. Waktu tak cukup. Jika ia terus mengumpat seperti anak lelaki kala pubertas, bagai menumpah minyak pada api, kekesalannya hanya makin jadi. Sehingga ia mengambil napas, lagi, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat sembari memejamkan mata.

Terlalu telat berpikir untuk menghubungi Tsubaki, tapi tetap ia lakukan. Begitu membuka kedua kelopak mata, Soul langsung menyerbu kearah telepon nirkabel di samping lemari pendingin, menekan nomor telepon apartemen Tsubaki dan Black*Star. Berharap-harap cemas semoga saja _Chain Weapon_ itu ada dirumah.

_Prrrt._ "Hallo?"  
>Dalam hati, Soul mengucap syukur pada Tuhan manapun. "Tsubaki...? <strong>Tsubaki.<strong> Hei, dengar, aku butuh bantuanmu. _Sekarang._"  
>"Oh, hai, Soul-kun. Ada apa?"<p>

_Katakan... Tidak..._ "Malam ini adalah hari _itu."_ Berbisik. "Bisakah kau... membantuku dengan―" _ceprot,_ "**Damn!"** Timing yang salah dalam situasi yang tak tepat, buih sup ini. Menambah level kejengkelannya menuju tingkat _hampir meletup_. Ia usap percikan sup krim yang kini menempel diatas alisnya dengan segera, karena gumpalan magma putih itu terasa membakar dan ia tak mau kembali kesal hanya karena letupan buih sup.

"...Hari apa?"  
>Uruuuttt. "<em>...Anniversary."<em>  
>"Em?"<br>"A- Anniversary. Kau tahu? Hari jadi atau yang semacam itulah."

Lama menunggu hingga Tsubaki mengerti. Walau begitu, sekali gadis itu paham, ia dapat menyimpulkan segalanya dengan baik dan Soul hanya perlu menunggu saat itu terjadi. "Oh, ooohhh-" terdengar suara tangan bertepuk diseberang. "Membantu menyiapkan makanan?"

Pengambilan kesimpulan yang langsung tepat sasaran. Tsubaki memang paling cerdas.

"Yeah."  
>"Wow, okay. Baiklah. Tentu saja akan kubantu, Soul-kun."<p>

_Thaannkkss..._ Ia tak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung, air matanya keburu mengalir dan ia terlalu lega untuk berkata apapun. Tapi, yah, semoga saja Tsubaki mengerti.

Lalu, _oh. _"Tolong belikan 5 buket mawar juga 3 buket daisy, ok? _Please. _Aku berhutang banyak padamu, Tsubaki."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sekali lagi, ia kembali berhadapan pada tugas didepan mata. Sup krim yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan sudah selesai, menunggu dengan tenang diujung meja dapur. Kali ini, Soul beralih menggeluti daging sapi sembari menunggu Tsubaki datang.

Dan begitu yang ditunggu telah tiba, Soul sama sekali tak menyangka rombongan lain pun ikut juga dalam rencana ini. Sebagian dari mereka kelihatannya berguna, namun sebagian lagi- yah, tak tahulah.

"O heeiii~" seorang wanita pirang yang tak salah lagi adalah Nyonya besar dari mansion pemimpin Death City yang jauhnya tak kurang beberapa blok dari sini, menyerbu masuk bersama Tsubaki dan _rombongan_ yang barusan Soul sebut-sebut. "Sedang dalam masalah, Tuan Tampan?"  
>"...Hei, Liz."<br>"Wew, kenapa wajahmu itu?"

Well, Soul bukan seseorang yang mudah menyamarkan raut muka, terutama pada saat genting macam ini. Jadi begitu melihat manusia-manusia tak diharap berkeliaran dalam apartemennya, ia tak bisa berekspresi lain selain wajah yang mengguratkan kalimat '_What? _**NO**_'_ dikening.

"Kenapa yang _itu_ juga ikutan?" Ia tak masalah dengan Liz ataupun Blair (_Kenapa kucing ini bisa ada disini?_ Pertanyaan retorik. Soul menyadari bahwa Blair lah yang memegang semua bunga yang tadi ia pesan), namun ketika melihat 'itu'― dirangkum dengan kepanjangan; Black*Star, Patty, _dan Kidd_― ia ragu akan apa kegunaan mereka.

"Yah, itu-" penjelasan dari Tsubaki langsung dipotong Liz.

"Patty bakal menjaga Kathleen selama aku membantumu." Oh, gadis kecil calon pewaris Death City selanjutnya. Bayi mungil itu tampak bersemangat ketika Liz meminta Patty untuk menggendongnya.

"Jaga Kath, Patt."  
>"<em>Okie dokie, 'siz!"<em>

"Terus," Liz langsung beranjak menuju dapur sembari menguncir rambut. "Black*Star sih aku tak tahu, tapi Kidd bakal membantu dibagian penyusunan peralatan makan."  
>"<em>Akan kususun serapi-rapinya!"<em>  
>"Terserah." Memperhatikan dapur. "Kau baru selesai membuat sup? Ck, ck, parah. Tsubaki, Blair, ayo mulai."<br>"_Hai'."_  
>"Oke, <em>nyaa-<em>"

Berbeda dengan saat ia yang mengerjakan, begitu ketiga wanita ini mulai bekerja, kecepatannya bagai macan tutul dibanding kecepatan level siputnya. Mereka berbagi tugas, menanyakan apa yang ingin ia masak. Sedikit mencemooh pilihan menunya kemudian mengganti dengan menu ide sendiri. Menyiangi ikan, memotong sayur, dan melakukan segala hal yang tak sanggup lagi Soul ikuti dengan mata telanjang. Tapi, lebih dari semua itu-

"...Kau hebat, Liz." Tak ia sangka-sangka... Mungkin ia perlu membuat mental note untuk memanggil Liz juga jikalau ia terjebak dalam permasalahan macam ini lagi.  
>"Oh, thanks. Beginilah nanti kalau kau sudah berkeluarga. Tapi, yah, kalian tinggal bersama dan sudah- well, itu bisa dibilang 'berkeluarga' juga. <em>Tapi kau sama sekali tak ada kemajuan.<em>"

Ia sudah bilang jika ada yang menyindirnya dalam soal ini, ia takkan menyangkal. "...Maaf, aku pemalas."

Mengangkat alis. "Kau jujur sekali, Soul. Padahal aku hanya ingin menggodamu."

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau tahu internet tidak?"  
>Soul terdiam sejenak. Tak lama, ia lalu menepok jidat.<br>"Bego."  
>"Aku tak sempat berpikir kesana, okey? Terlalu pusing memikirkan yang ada disini, aku sampai tak ingat lagi soal it―"<br>"Bego."  
>"...Sudah. Diamlah, Liz."<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sou― S_cythe-boy,_ tampaknya bahannya kurang."  
>Alis berkerut. "Kau masih belum berubah juga, ya, <em><span>Tante<span>?_ Hahh... Apanya yang kurang?"  
>"Susu."<br>"Ah?"  
>"Eh, ikannya juga."<br>... "_KAU MEMAKAN YANG ADA, YA?"_  
>"<em>Upsie.<em> Bu-tan lapar, _scythe-boy._ Kenapa kau tak menyiapkan makanan bagi kami?"  
>Lemasss..."...Apa kita perlu buat pasta juga?"<br>"Kedengarannya enak. Aku sih oke-oke saja."

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran," padahal ia sedang memotong kubis, tapi Liz tetap bisa mengatur keadaan sedemikian rupa hingga dapat bertatapan dengannya tanpa menghentikan pekerjaan. _Dan dalam kecepatan setara mesin balap._ "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan ini, Soul? Maksudku, menyiapkan makan malam mewah dan macam-macam..."

Soul sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan menanyakannya. _Kenapa?_ Menjadi kata tanya paling tepat dan ia punya banyak sekali alasan―

"Kau ingin melamarnya?"

―selain yang satu ini.

"Memangnya kalau menyiapkan makan malam seperti ini artinya seseorang bakal melamar orang yang diajak makan bersama, begitu?"  
>"Sebagian besar, ya."<p>

Soul tertunduk. "Tidak. Tidak, kok. Sebenarnya, sejak kemarin aku hanya berpikir―"  
>"Ha? Kenapa tidak? Kan, saatnya tepat sekali. Kalian sudah— berapa tahun?"<br>"...Sepuluh?"  
>"Tuh, sepuluh! <em>Sepuluh tahun<em> tinggal bersama...! Kenapa kau belum kepikiran juga?"

_Apakah itu aneh?_ Soul ingin membalas begitu. Melamar... Ia tak pernah berpikir sampai kesana. Bukan karena hal itu terdengar berat, atau menyusahkan. Jika ia bisa beralasan... sangat lemah sebenarnya, tapi ia pasti akan berkata, ia terbiasa dengan hubungannya bersama Maka seperti ini. _Bersama._ Selama mereka bersama-sama, maka itu sudah cukup baginya. Selama mereka bersama, ia tak butuh ikatan lain.

"Menurutku, karena kalian sudah saling terbiasa?"

Soul dan Liz langsung menoleh ke arah _Chain Weapon_.

"Eh, salah ya?"_  
>Sangat tepat.<em> "Ah, tidak juga. Hampir mendekati lah."

Entah karena senyum-setengah-seringai nya, atau cara ia melengkungkan kedua matanya kini, Liz segera mengatainya 'pembohong' lalu menyilangkan kedua lengan didada. Menatapnya skeptis. Tapi Soul tak terpengaruh, hanya terus tersenyum―menyeringai, menjadi pria yang pintar menyimpan kebenaran, sebagaimana umur mendorongnya untuk dewasa dan bersikap lebih elegan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, adonan dari pengocok telurnya menempel di dagumu, Tsubaki."  
>"Eh?"<em><br>Brak!_ "YAHOOO! Tsubaki, aku lapar...! ―Hei, kau punya janggut?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Melewati banyak, **banyak** aral rintang tak bertepi, lembah curam nan mematikan (didramatisasi), merupakan sebuah keajaiban melihat meja persegi ini akhirnya rapi dan siap dipakai.

Berlebihan kah jika ia meneteskan air mata- lagi? Sebab, jika ia kembali mengulang mengingat kejadian satu jam mundur dari sekarang, ia sempat putus harapan akan selesai tepat waktu. Kenapa? Jelas saja. Melihat Kidd terus-terusan terisak selagi mengukur jarak antar piring serta sendok-garpu, juga menjadi saksi tak bergerak dari pertempuran antara Black*Star dan Patty dalam memperebutkan _mille-feuille strawberry_ sisa menu dessert, hingga membiarkan Kathleen menangis seperti Ayahnya tanpa ada seorangpun yang menjaga― walau tak lama kemudian sang ibu segera datang menenangkan gadis kecil itu― Soul pikir saat itulah ia tengah menyaksikan replika pemandangan dari iring-iring upacara pemakaman bertabrakan dengan Perang Vietnam.

Atau suasana muram-campur-kekacauan berdarah, sejenis itu lah. Yang manapun sama saja.

Bahkan, garpu cakenya sempat terlempar ke kening Soul.

"Sudah waktunya."

Soul tak mengerti dengan arti kata 'sudah waktunya' dari Liz, sampai ia mendengar suara tas dorong digerek di―

"_Kami tak sempat keluar!"_ Liz panik, namun menjaga agar suaranya tak terdengar nyaring. Menggendong Kathleen yang tengah tertidur _(cepat!)_ pulas dan melangkah kesana kemari, bingung harus kemana.

"_Bawah meja dapur, Liz!"_  
>"<em>Tarik mereka!"<em>

Liz dan Tsubaki bergegas menarik yang lain untuk bersembunyi dibawah meja dapur yang tertutup bagian kolongnya sementara Blaire telah berubah kembali menjadi kucing dan dengan mudah melenggang keluar dari jendela terdekat. Menjitak Kidd yang terus menggerutukan kalimat-kalimat tak jelas dengan kepalan tangan, membiarkan Shinigami itu pingsan sejenak, dan menyuapkan Black*Star serta Patty masing-masing segumpal besar kue bolu cemilan mereka tadi.

Soul? Yah, ia hanya memperhatikan tingkah mereka yang seperti maling hampir ketahuan. Dibilang terhibur, ya tidak juga. Ia cuma tak mengerti, kenapa mereka mesti buru-buru sembunyi?

"_R-o-m-a-n-t-i-s."_ Liz mengeja kata itu dengan jari telunjuk menggambarkan lambang hati di udara. Kini, giliran Soul yang menatapnya skeptis. Alis putihnya bergelombang menyatakan ketidak pahaman.

"Argh, sudahlah." _Syuh, syuh._ "Cepat sambut dia, sana."

Soul, masih dengan wajah bingungnya, berjalan menuju pintu depan namun terus mengarahkan pandangan ke belakang. Dimana Tsubaki dan Liz nampak seperti sedang memberikan support mental sementara Black*Star dan Patty memakan apa yang ada ditangan begitu lahap seakan hari esok adalah saat semua umat manusia bakal musnah. Lalu Kidd... yah, hanya kakinya saja yang terlihat.

Satu goyangan bahu, dan ia pun tak peduli lagi. Bersiap memegang kenop saat kenop itu mulai berputar sendiri sebelum ia sempat melakukan apapun.

Lalu dibalik pintu, tampaklah seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal.

Diluar baru saja terjadi badai keras, sepertinya. Scarf yang wanita itu pakai berantakan kesana kemari, apalagi tatanan rambutnya. Salju memenuhi setiap bagian tubuh, namun wanita itu tetap berusaha memberi salam sembari menunjukkan senyum hangat, tangan bersarungnya terangkat dan terdiam disamping kiri sudut bibir.

"Hei, Soul."

Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama, tangan Soul melayang membersihkan salju yang bertengger diatas kepala, lalu menariknya hingga ia dapat menyentuhkan kedua bibir ke kening dingin itu. Tapi tak masalah, pikir Soul. Terutama ketika wanita itu terkikik.

"Selamat datang."

Tersenyum. "Aku pu― _wow," _Maka melihat ke sekeliling. Melepas sepatu ketsnya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Sangat tidak perlu, sebenarnya, tapi kucing penyihir itu juga menghias ruang depan ini dengan pita-pita pink serta bunga mawar terselip dibagian tengah jalinan.

"Ada pesta ketika aku pergi?"

Blank sejenak. "Ap― Ti, tidak...! Bukan begitu. Ah," mata Soul menatap kearah manapun selain Maka. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipi dalam gerakan canggung yang ketahuan sekali terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Terutama wajah bersemburat merah itu. "Co- coba kau ke ruang makan sekarang."

Berdua mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dan dua-duanya sama-sama terkaget ketika sampai disana.

Karena seingat Soul, ia sama sekali belum memasang lilin diatas meja makan dan lampunya juga masih hidup ketika terakhir kali ia meninggalkan ruangan ini untuk menyambut Maka. Ia tak bermasalah dengan kumpulan bunga mawar dan daisy ditengah-tengah meja, tapi― wine disebelahnya. Sejak kapan berada disitu?

"Oh, wow..." kembali melihat ke sekeliling. "Ini untuk apa, Soul?"

Susah― susaaahhh _sekali_ untuk tidak bersemu semerah tomat. Beruntung benar kali itu cahayanya temaram jadi ia hanya menolehkan muka kesamping saat Maka menatap kearahnya penuh tanya. Tangannya seperti berusaha menutupi seluruh wajah, walau berakhir dengan hanya menutupi bagian mulut kebawah.

Berdeham demi menghilangkan rasa malu. "Sedikit kejutan." Menggiring wanita itu setelah sebelumnya membantu melepaskan scarfnya dan melempar scarf itu ke sembarang tempat. Menarik kursi untuk Maka kemudian untuk dirinya, namun ia tetap berdiri dan beralih menuju dapur.

"Soul?"

Maka memanggil. Terdengar sangat bingung. Tapi Soul masih belum berniat untuk menyatakan maksud tujuan ia melakukan semua ini. Tidak sebelum sup itu dia ambil lalu menaruhnya diatas meja, dan tidak sebelum ia duduk diseberang Maka.

_Ctrek. _"―Kau merobek salah satu buku kesayanganku, ya?"

Pertanyaan canggung macam ini lagi. Buru-buru Soul mengatakan "Tidak!" sebelum wajah itu berubah makin keras macam batu dan memberinya tatapan _'Takkan Kumaafkan'_ hingga mungkin bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdegub seketika.

"Ku―" _Ahem._ "-kupikir akan menyenangkan kalau kau bisa menikmati semua ini. Kau tahu? Kau baru dari luar negeri, aku ada dirumah. Sedikit relaksasi setelah bekerja, semacam itulah. ...Begitu."

Soul mengangkat bahu. Duduk dikursinya tanpa berani menatap Maka walau cuma sekilas pandang. Semua karena kedua pipinya kini terasa begitu membakar menuju tingkatan yang tidak bisa ia kategorikan lagi. Dan Maka menyadari itu. Terima kasih untuk lilin diantara mereka ini.

"Oh, haha-_ aww..._ Manis sekali, Soul."

Ia terkikik geli. Benar-benar tak tahan. Lucu, lucu... _Manis sekali._ Melihat Death Scythe pemalas satu ini akhirnya mau mengusahakan sesuatu agar membuatnya senang. Membiarkan Soul semakin bertambah malu akan tawanya. Ia lalu menunduk melihat sup putih kental dihadapannya, meraih salah satu sendok yang tersusun apik― entah kenapa ia mendapat firasat tentang siapa yang menata peralatan makan ini, tapi langsung ia singkirkan karena merasa itu tak penting― menyendok sebagian cairan pekat itu hingga menyusup masuk ke dalam rongga mulut.

"Enak." Karena memang begitulah. Soul menunjukkan wajah bangga, sebab, yah, _satu-satunya_ masakan yang ia buat sendiri ya hanya sup ini.

Perbincangan ringan hadir dengan sendirinya selagi sendok terus tenggelam diantara kentalnya sup krim yang lalu diangkat lagi hingga isinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Selesai memakan menu pembuka, Soul membawa mangkuk mereka berdua lalu kembali dengan menu lain.

"Merangkap sebagai pelayan juga ya, Soul?"  
><em>...<em> "Kuanggap perkataan tadi sama sekali tidak pernah kau ucapkan ataupun eksis."

Awalnya Maka tidak mau berpikir, tapi akhirnya ia penasaran juga. "...Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?"  
>"Apa? Oh, tentu. Tentu saja. Jangan menatapku begitu, memang aku kok yang mengerjakan semuanya." Bohong.<br>"_Pffftt..._ Baiklaahh- Aku percaya, Soul. Sedikit."

Maka tahu kalau Soul bohong. Tapi sudahlah.

"_Argh,_ ini benar-benar memalukan."  
>"Um?"<p>

Ia sedang dalam perjalanan mengesap winenya ketika dahi Soul berbenturan pelan dengan permukaan kayu. Menggoyang meja itu sepersekian detik sebelum kembali kaku.

Perlahan, bola mata ruby sang Death Scythe meliriknya. Dengan penggambaran yang hampir sama dengan tatapan seekor kelinci dari balik lubang persembunyian. Terus menerus hingga Maka mulai bertanya kenapa.

"Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

Suasana sunyi selama lebih dari 10 detik. Ingat, ingat, dan mengingat. Mengisi kesunyian yang ada dengan suara dari wine yang ia teguk selama berpikir. Ingat, ingat, dan mengingat...

"Oh, sepuluh tahun semenjak pertama kali kita menjadi partner?"  
>"Sakit hatiku kau hampir melupakannya, Maka."<p>

Maka terkekeh berucap maaf, dibalas dengusan jengkel oleh Soul. Beralih membicarakan banyak hal selama mereka menjadi partner dalam rentang waktu itu. Pernikahan (tiba-tiba) antara Kidd dan Liz karena _accident_, kehamilan Tsubaki (shocking), juga banyak hal lain selain pertarungan-pertarungan yang telah mereka hadapi. Bukan karena tidak ingin menghargai hal tersebut, tapi demi menjaga agar yang suasana rileks ini tetap konstan dan nyaman.

Dan para wanita dibalik meja dapur pun ikut mendengarkan, agak tenggelam didalamnya. Terharu dibawa perasaan yang berlayar bersama lika-liku ombak ingatan, yang mengambang diatas kenangan akan hal lalu. Pelan, namun menenangkan, Tsubaki mengelus perutnya yang tampak menonjol, menatap kearah _tunggul mati_ Black*Star. Setengah tersenyum.

"Sudah saatnya kita pergi diam-diam." Liz berbisik, menunjuk ke arah luar. Mengatakan bahwa tak masalah keluar sekarang karena pandangan Maka berlawanan arah dengan meja dapur. Tsubaki menyetujui.

Awalnya rencana itu berjalan sangat mulus. Membangunkan Black*Star dan Patty yang sempat tertidur pulas karena kekenyangan, membisikkan bahwa Maka sudah pulang dan mereka harus berjalan diam-diam keluar dan mengagetkan, dua manusia itu paham. Lalu Kidd.

Soul membelalakkan kedua mata sesaat setelah mereka berlima berdiri, sempat lupa akan kehadiran orang-orang ini dibalik meja dapur. Namun kembali bersikap normal saat Liz memberi tanda bahwa mereka hanya ingin keluar. Mengajak Maka kembali bicara dan membiarkan mereka satu-satu berjungkit pelan. Masih dengan sikap maling hampir ketahuan itu, rupanya. Soul menjaga agar Maka tetap melihat kearahnya, sekalipun saat itu salah satu peralatan dapur berbunyi terjatuh karena gerak para teman yang sedang berusaha keluar, berlanjut bercerita tentang Shinigami dan keju.

Seharusnya, rencana itu berjalan lancar... Jika saja Kidd tidak mulai dengan penyakitnya.

"AH!" teriakan yang merobek suasana tenang yang ada. Bayangkan sendiri apa yang sedang Kidd teriakkan serta permasalahkan.

Tidak ada yang bisa menahan Maka untuk berbalik. Soul langsung menangkupkan tangan ke wajah begitu mendengar teriakan Kidd yang pertama, sudah tahu takkan mungkin bisa melakukan apapun.

"...Kidd?"  
>"―<em>Dan susunan balon-balon disana! Itu bahkan-<em> Oh, hai Maka."

Ya sudah. Aksi berjungkit pelan keempat orang yang lain terhenti di udara, dan telihat seperti pantomim berbaris. Maka terus menatap kearah mereka semua sementara Soul mengerangkan sesuatu dalam mulut. Detik jam jadi terdengar sangat nyaring dan Liz benar-benar merasa tidak enak karenanya, mengeluarkan tawa celos sembari berucap hai pelan juga. Ingin sih mengucapkan suatu alasan, tapi tak ada satupun kata yang dapat terpikirkan.

Tertangkap.

"Ooo, aku mengerti sekarang." Maka berbalik ke arah Soul, seakan menganggap hal yang barusan tidaklah begitu bermasalah untuk suatu dinner Anniversary berdua dan nostalgia berdua. Dan _cerita tentang kawan-kawan berdua._

"Kru-kru yang membantumu, Soul? Dan― yeah. Hai, Kidd. Liz. _Si manis_ Kathleen. Patty. _Black*Star._" berbalik hanya untuk menyapa yang lain― mengucapkan nama Black*Star dalam nada turun karena tak yakin apa gunanya orang ini― dan Soul, seperti sapaan Maka itu hanya menjadi palu pemukul harga dirinya saja, membenturkan kepala keras diatas meja lalu terus menjadi tunggul tak bergerak sampai Maka selesai.

"Kami hanya ingin keluar." _Peace. _"Silakan lanjutkan lagi saja. Jangan pedulikan kami." Diam. "Sori Soul."

Soul menggerutu.

Masih bisa terdengar suara Liz menceramahi Kidd dari bagian ruang depan, mencubit pipi Shinigami itu kuat-kuat dan menariknya hingga kalimat yang keluar dari pria dengan tiga garis Sanzu itu sangat tak koheren, dan begitu suasana kembali tenang, Maka bersiap tertawa tanpa ada suatu apapun bisa menghentikan.

"Berhenti tertawa."  
>"<em>Mana mungkin!"<em>

Sungguh balasan yang menyakitkan. Berpangku tangan dengan wajah cemberut menjadi opsi yang Soul pilih selama menunggu Maka berhenti. Namun tetap, semburat merah bagai langit saat senja seakan berbaik hati mau mampir dan berdiam dikedua pipi atas Soul.

"Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang aneh, terutama susunan garpu dan sendok ini. Ternyata dugaanku tidak salah."  
>"Kau terlalu mendetail."<br>"Kau memang pembohong."  
>"<em>Aku tidak―"<em> Diam. "Oke. Iya, sedikit. Tapi, sup tadi, itu aku yang buat."  
>"Hanya sup saja..."<br>"Dan daging steak ini juga! ...Ah, oke. Aku hanya memotong dan memberi bumbu."

Geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar tak mau mengalah. Kepala granit. Maka hanya bisa mendengus pelan begitu Soul menunjukkan sikap seperti anak lelaki saat ngambek itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut, kok. Terima kasih, Soul."

"Kenapa?"  
>"...Tidak."<br>"Kau malu, ya?"  
>"<em>Tidak."<em>  
>"Tapi bagaimana dengan warna wajahmu yang seka―"<br>"Oke, saatnya makan dessert. Kita makan sambil nonton TV saja, bagaimana? Lama-lama, aku merasa risih mesti berlaku sesuai etika begini."

.

* * *

><p><em>Kemudian...<em>

* * *

><p>"Liz berkata aneh padaku."<br>"Hm?"  
>"Katanya, sebagian besar orang yang menyiapkan makan malam seperti tadi berarti orang tersebut mungkin bakal melamar orang yang diajak makan bersama."<br>"Memang iya. Kau tak tahu?"  
>"...Kau mau?"<br>_"Apa?"_  
>"Soal lamaran. Kau mau?"<br>"A-a-"  
>"Wajahmu memerah, Maka."<br>"Biarkan." _Uhuk._ "...Kau bercanda, kan?"  
>"Menurutmu?"<br>"Kalau kau bercanda, aku bakal memukulmu, Soul."  
>"Jangan begitu." Seringai. "Kalau kau memukulku sekarang, mungkin aku takkan kembali lagi keranjang ini nantinya."<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_..._

... Sorry.

**.**

**Samarinda, August 18th 2011**


	5. Theme 5: Black Blood

_Sedikit fact-twist dari chapter __**Amplify**__ terbaru. Well, kalian bakal ngerti kalau kalian pernah baca fanfic yang itu. Tapi nggak tahu juga nggak masalah, sih._

_Enjoy? Hah, bukan drabble, tapi pendek. Sori._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo<strong>

**Theme #5: Black Blood**

**K+**

**.**

_**Summary:**__ With or without Black Blood, he is still Soul after all._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Resonansi yang terjadi tidak seperti biasanya.

Kesadarannya seperti tercerabut, ditarik paksa. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hampir yakin bahwa dirinya tak benar-benar menginjak tanah, namun mengambang melayang tanpa arah.

Dan dalam sekali tiupan angin, dirinya terbang.

_Hello, Meister._

Menolak? Apa dia bisa? Weapon yang berada ditangannya ini _miliknya_, yang sudah biasa ia gunakan bahkan tanpa perlu susah-payah untuk kembali menyesuaikan diri. Mereka terhubung. Terhubung dalam banyak arti. Jadi, bagaimana bisa ia menolak?

_Benar, Meister._

Suara itu memantul seakan bola karet yang diambung dalam kotak kaca. Sekali, dua kali, tiga, menggerogot hingga mencapai titik akhir. Suara yang penuh nada ejek yang sempat membuat darahnya mendidih.

Dirinya tahu ini tak mungkin berakhir baik, tapi siapa dia dapat menolak?

Hingga hatinya berbisik lirih, memanggil.

'_Soul...'_

Ia berharap untuk tetap bertahan, walau suara _itu_ terus berdengung mengambil alih pendengarannya yang mulai mati perlahan. Walau ia tahu, sedikit demi sedikit, inderanya yang lain juga ikut surut tak terdeteksi syaraf. Ia tahu, sedikit demi sedikit, setan itu berusaha mengambil alih dirinya dalam permainan manipulatif agar ia dapat eksis.

Eksis dan sangat kuat. Menguasai Meister dan Weaponnya, kemewahan macam apa lagi yang bisa didapat?

'_Soul...'_

'_Sou―_

_Ya, Meister?_

'_Bukan.'_

Mereka bukanlah dua orang yang berbeda, kan? Namun kenapa hatinya tak dapat menerima juga? Ia tahu ia bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan tangannya sendiri lagi, mereka sudah kebas sekali bagaimanapun, namun bagian kecil itu terus memberontak. Tidak terima. _Asing, asing,_ teriak mereka.

Tapi, siapa ia dapat mengelak?

Pertahanan diri yang aktif tanpa disadari, menghalangi dan menjadi usahanya yang paling terakhir. Walau ia sudah tahu akhir apa yang akan terlampir. Apa harus sebegitu susah untuk memprediksi keadaan yang telah pasti?

_Darah hitam mengalir._

Penglihatannya hampir buram, bagaimanapun.

_Darah hitam berdesir._

Tangannya berayun, menjadi gambaran terakhir yang bisa ia tangkap sebelum semuanya tenggelam tertelan kegelapan. Syaraf pada wajahnya boleh saja tak bereaksi dan memberi peringatan apapun, tapi ia tahu, di saat sebelum apa yang ada di sekitarnya berubah kelam, senyumnya berkembang melebar.

'_Kau Soul, bagaimanapun.'_

Dari kejauhan, bariton nan berat menggaung panjang.

.

_Tok, tok. Aku akan memasuki kesadaranmu, Meister._

_Aku akan membuatmu __gila__, Meister._

_Tok, tok. Sadarilah aku, Meister._

_Lihat, aku masih orang yang sangat kau __cintai__ bukan?_

_._

'_-Tapi,_

_'Tapi...'_

* * *

><p>Have a nice holidays.<p>

**Samarinda, Dec 24th 2011**


	6. Chapter 6: Madness

_This is an anime-centric fic. I'm not used manga facts (such as Spartoi or Grigori wings), except something that related to Shibusen school. Dan kayaknya, saya ada menyelipkan sedikit Fanon fact._

_Enjoy!_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #6: <em>Madness<em>**

**T**

**By: **Arine

Angst

.

_**Theme #6:** Madness. And I will sing a song that sinks you down to the core._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Langit menangis di tengah padang pasir._

_Tanah mengecap hujan,_

_darah bercucuran._

_._

_Langit berhenti dan terdiam._

_Namun seorang... Seorang tetap terisak dengan rintihan yang diredam kelam._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun Meister dan Weapon yang akan mati dalam pertarungan ini, Kid telah mempersiapkan hati untuk keguguran sesama pejuang yang berusaha mengalahkan sang pemilik kegilaan.

Aura yang menusuk itu masih juga menguar di udara bebas bagaikan serbuk sari kala musim semi. Dan ketika seseorang tanpa sengaja menghirup dan membawanya masuk hingga kerongkongan, maka rasa lapar akan spiralisasi dunia juga penghancuran batasan diri segera menguasai bagai virus.

Ia Shinigami, jadi tidak masalah. Shinigami punya kemampuan untuk bertahan berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Walau sekali waktu ia mesti menelan kebanggaan yang semu itu sebab... percuma jika hanya ia yang dapat bertahan sementara bawahan-bawahannya― _teman-temannya_― seketika ambruk saat sinyal kegilaan memuncak, memakan habis akal sehat, sama cepat dengan terbakarnya sepotong tisu dalam perapian.

Dewa Kishin. Asura. Manusia paling berbahaya yang menyebarkan hawa terkutuk yang melemahkan kinerja akal manusia. Yang menyebar doktrin bahwa peraturan ada untuk dilanggar, bahkan dihancurkan. Atau kalau perlu, dijadikan kertas pemungut kotoran dan dibuang tanpa perlu diperhatikan. Pelanggar laknat. Dan pelanggar yang saking kuatnya, hawa kebangkitannya saja dapat membangunkan Ibu _Madogu_ yang telah menghilang 800 tahun lalu serta memberi kemampuan pada penyihir sekarat agar dapat bangkit kembali.

Dewa Kishin.

Yang menyebarkan kegilaan.

Hingga syal kulitnya melayang-layang bagai satelit pemancar.

Untuk menaklukan peraturan Kematian.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Perlu waktu lama baginya untuk bersiap-siap. Memasang aksesoris senada pada kedua belah tangan serta kancing manset yang rasanya, akan membuatnya gila jika tidak ada di kedua belah pergelangan baju putih lengan panjangnya. Merapikan beberapa anak rambut serta menyemprotnya dengan _hairspray_ agar tidak lagi berantakan, ia masih juga merasa kalau penampilannya ini kurang.

Ah, parfum.

Lalu sepatu pantofel mengkilat.

Juga _badge_ topeng wajah Ayahnya sebagai pengganti dasi kupu-kupu.

...Sempurna.

"Kau pikir kita bakal pergi ke undangan?" Seorang wanita menariknya paksa, di saat ia sedang memutuskan kaus kaki mana yang akan ia pakai. "Tidak perlu rapi-rapi, kau Shinigami necis. Kita hanya mau pergi ke rumah sakit, tahu."

_Heh_. Dia tahu, kok. Hanya saja, rasanya aneh jika ia rapi pada saat-saat tertentu saja. Ini tentu sebuah ketidakadilan. Nuraninya pasti akan tercabik jika ia berani membeda-bedakan ketentuan berpakaian hanya karena kadar resmi-tidak resmi saja.

"Aku Shinigami."

Alasan yang bagus. Ia berhak tampil _dandy_ karena ia Shinigami. Pemikiran yang tidak buruk juga.

"Terserah." Memutar bola mata. Berjalan ke luar masih dengan lengan sang Shinigami muda di tangan kanan. Melangkahkan kaki begitu cepat sampai-sampai Shinigami bergaris Sanzu hampir tidak mampu menyamakan langkah. Pubertas yang tak kunjung datang menjadi hal pertama yang ia salahkan untuk kasus ini.

"Patty?"  
><em>Tap, tap, tap.<em> "Sudah di dalam mobil. Kami hanya perlu menunggumu saja, kau tahu."  
>Mengangkat bahu. "Maaf, tapi aku perlu memilih-milih baju apa yang harus―"<br>"Kau gila, apa...? Kami sudah menunggumu selama hampir _**tiga jam**_. Tiga jam, kuulangi. Dan kau belum juga keluar dari kamar mandimu yang besar itu. Sampai kupikir kau sudah mati menghirup gas bocor di dalam sana. Dan beginilah kau sekarang, malah mengomel soal sikap bijaksanaku yang menarikmu dari dunia _OCD_-mu."  
>"Liz, bukankah sudah kubilang―"<br>"Atau― kau hanya gugup bertemu dengannya?"

Apa yang ingin lelaki berambut obsidian/kapur itu menguap. Meninggalkannya dan membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara hingga beberapa menit. Acara tarik paksa berakhir ketika Liz menatap wajah Meisternya yang kini tanpa ekspresi, begitu datar seperti nampan makan _stainless steel_ di dalam lemari oak berukir di dapur. Sadar apa yang ia katakan benar, _Death Pistol_ itu mendesah pelan, menaruh sebelah tangan di pinggang.

"...Bukan salahmu. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Walau ucapannya terdengar menyakinkan, namun pengaruhnya nihil bagi sang Meister. Bibir tipis pucat itu terkulum pelan, sebelum empunya menundukkan kepala hingga kedua bola matanya yang coklat krem berpadu warna emas terang tertutupi surai berwarna papan catur regular.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu."

Tentu, sebab ia adalah Shinigami. Sekalipun waktu _itu_, ia belum mendapat kewajiban penuh sebagai Shinigami dari sang Ayah. Tapi tetap, ia mempunyai tanggung jawab. Bahkan, seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan kawan-kawannya ikut bertarung, mencelakai mereka. _Membuat mereka sengsara._ Namun, apalah arti penyesalan jika hal tersebut tidak mengembalikan keadaan yang telah ada?

Aura kegilaan masih menyelinap di antara hawa panas gurun Nevada yang berbentuk seperti uap yang keluar dari aspal baru dan tar. Membuat sebagian warna langit kehilangan cerahnya, mempengaruhi pantulan spektrum dari asteroid pada batas di mana langit tidak lagi berwarna biru muda yang menyegarkan, namun lebih mendekati warna lautan yang tertelan lubang hitam. Sebuah penampilan abstrak yang semakin parah belakangan ini.

Tatapannya menerawang mengamati langit dan awan yang berarak. Sesekali beralih pada suatu titik yang tak fokus. Berjalan mengekor di belakang Liz menuju _limousine_ mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan lambang Shinigami sebagai ikon yang terpampang pada bagian tengah bemper mobil. Membalas salam dari seorang supir pribadi lalu membungkukkan badan masuk ke dalam.

"Kau lama, Kid-kun."

Suara yang terdengar sangat datar, berbeda dengan raut wajah _Death Pistol_ muda yang begitu cerah. Walau mungkin, itu adalah pembawaan Patty dari dulu yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Atau tidak. Sebab, jika ia tidak melupakan kejadian saat di New York, Patty bukanlah orang yang akan mudah bersikap ceria tanpa sikap psikopat sadis keluar dari sorot mata dan tindakannya.

Betapa manusia cepat berubah.

Begitu juga ia. Dengan kebiasaan yang kadang membuatnya susah sendiri, Kid mesti merasa beruntung atas kehadiran kakak-beradik senjata modern ini. Berkat mereka, ia dapat mengatasi penyakit perfeksionisnya dengan lebih bijak. Serta membantunya untuk tidak lagi berlaku konyol seperti terlempar sejauh dua meter hanya karena merobek kertas ujian sendiri ketika sedang menghapus nama, atau juga memuntahkan cairan pembawa hemoglobin ketika sebagian poninya terpotong tanpa sengaja. Tentu, alasan bahwa ia kini adalah Shinigami tetap merupakan faktor penting. Walau ada alasan lain di balik itu semua yang membuatnya― tidak bisa berhenti diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Tsubaki bilang, mereka akan menunggu di gerbang depan." Gadis berambut bob pirang di depannya ini memain-mainkan handphone yang berada di tangannya, memutar-mutarnya dan sesekali melemparnya ke udara. "Kubilang saja silakan. Walau bakal lama karena kau susah dipaksa cepat-cepat."  
>"Bilang saja kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Cetus Liz, menutup pintu mobil dengan sekali geseran cepat serta bunyi klik pada kunci pengaman. "Kid sudah berhasil masuk mobil. Bilang saja kita akan sampai sekitar 15 menit lagi."<br>"'_Kay~_"

Bunyi deru _limousine_ pelan walau sesekali menggeram kencang ketika sang supir menekan pedal gas untuk memanaskan mesin. Gigi tuas berpindah, meminta para roda berpelang cantik untuk mulai berjalan. Keadaan jalan raya begitu hening disebabkan oleh satu tajuk utama pemburuan Meister-Weapon seluruh dunia yang sekarang menghangat. Hanya bangunan tinggi dan rumah-rumah yang tersusun menumpuk di bukit Death City terlihat, tanpa ada makhluk hidup lain tampak.

Mata kuning topaz itu kembali menyisir. Nelangsa. Masih juga termakan ucapan Weaponnya sebelum ini. Tidak peduli dengan kalimat kedua setelah itu― atau mungkin, ia tidak ingin ambil peduli. Otaknya sudah duluan memproses kalimat pertama hingga melupakan dan tidak menganggap penting yang kedua. Karena kesan yang suportif terdengar seperti harapan semu semata.

Ia membuat kedua orang itu berpisah.

Itu salahnya.

Itu _salahnya_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Seseorang bercerita padaku._

_Tentang cinta, tentang persahabatan._

_Memberiku angan-angan,_

_Yang meminta tumbal kemudian._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gedung yang berada di hadapannya ini terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik. Pembatas berbeton putih dengan pagar besi berwarna serupa, yang di beberapa bagiannya karat mulai muncul seperti borok di kulit. Hingga Black*Star memukul kepalanya keras-keras dan berteriak-teriak soal begitu lamanya mereka sampai, ia pikir waktunya akan ia habiskan dengan melihat-lihat keadaan sekeliling bangunan ini saja. Taman kecil, daerah khusus pengguna kursi roda, tanah lapang berlapis rerumputan yang menguning. Mencari-cari alasan untuk menyibukkan pikiran.

"Dia berada di kamar nomor M 414."

Kamar yang lebih mirip _brand_ senapan laras panjang. Ia tidak tahu seberapa banyak bangsal-bangsal yang ada di dalam rumah sakit umum Death City ini, tapi yang pasti, jumlahnya pastilah melebihi jumlah kelas '_Eater_' di Shibusen.

...Seperti ia peduli saja.

Dadanya entah kenapa berdebar begitu keras dalam perjalanan menuju kamar yang disebutkan barusan. Tanpa sadar memain-mainkan kedua ibu jarinya di belakang punggung sembari tetap menunjukkan wajah normal. Namun sesekali, matanya menatap ke atas hanya untuk turun kembali, lalu menatap ke samping dengan pandangan yang seakan ingin berkata, 'bagaimana ini'. Tidak ada yang menyadari hal tersebut, sebab, sebelum kegundahannya semakin terasa, ia tutup kedua matanya dengan menekan kelopak bawah kuat-kuat hingga kerut berkumpul, dan sepasang amber itu tidak lagi menunjukkan riak gelisahnya yang menggunung.

Perjalanan mereka tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar. Perlu waktu hingga 15 menit lebih untuk sampai pada kamar pasien bernomor 414 itu. Dan, untuk beberapa alasan, kamar itu berada pada wilayah bangunan yang berbeda, dengan sistem keamanan yang berbeda pula.

Para penjaga pada pintu masuk gedung segera menundukkan badan ketika melihat rombongannya datang. Dengan sekali melihat seseorang dengan lambang Shinigami serta jubah hitam yang bersulur-sulur bagai tanaman merambat di udara, tentu penduduk kota Death City tahu, itulah sang Shinigami. Tidak peduli semuda apa orang yang mengenakan jubah tersebut.

Ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki pada pintu masuk gedung, namun seketika aura kegilaan seperti ingin menamparnya untuk berbalik. Mendorongnya dengan tenaga penuh dan tanpa henti. Menjadi Shinigami sepertinya, merupakan hal yang mudah untuk mengacuhkan itu semua, walau kawan-kawan di belakangnya kini harus menenggak oksigen lewat mulut.

"Tidak. Kami tidak akan menyerah di sini..."  
>"Aku ini calon Dewa, sialan. Tidak akan kubiarkan aura semut macam ini menghalangiku masuk...!"<p>

Bisikan-bisikan (walau ada juga yang tidak begitu), seperti mengingatkannya bahwa sebenarnya, hanya ia yang seharusnya berada di sini, menemui orang _itu_. Ingin rasanya ia meminta mereka kembali, walau pasti...

"Hei, Shinigami sialan. Aku tidak bakal kembali hanya karena hal kecil begini!"

Black*Star yang bakal lebih vokal. Lalu ia akan dipaksa untuk tetap membiarkan mereka ikut menjenguk tanpa bisa membalas banyak. Ilusi-ilusi kecil mulai hadir, dan ia berpikir, semasa bodoh jika orang-orang bebal ini tidak menurut padanya.

"Tunggu di sini."

Kalimatnya bukan kalimat meminta. Dengan tangan yang memberi aba-aba untuk berhenti dan menunjuk lantai di bawah― serta sorot mata seperti sedang memandang bawahan itu, Kid jelas memerintah mereka dengan aksen atasan yang berwibawa sebisa yang ia lakukan. Tsubaki langsung tumbang sehingga mengalihkan perhatian Black*Star, sementara Liz dan Patty hanya bisa terdiam dan menurut.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Di tengah ruangan,_

_gaung terdengar._

_Menyanyikan Lullaby dengan nada yang tak beraturan._

_Hampir membuat kesadaranku terlempar._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

M 414. Kamar baru lagi. Sebab terakhir kali ia menjenguk, _dia_ masih ditempatkan di kamar pasien biasa. Yah, kamar reguler, yang lalu disulap oleh orang itu menjadi sarang mengerikan yang berisi kumpulan kegilaan yang pekat.

"Soul."

Ia baru berada di depan pintu, namun kegilaan lagi-lagi menghantamnya bagai pukulan ombak ketika badai datang. Beruntun membentuk susunan nada yang saling mendorong, saling memberikan kekuatan. Riak gelombang Shinigaminya aktif, melindunginya sebelum ia benar-benar terlempar hingga menembus dinding sejauh 4 meter di belakangnya.

Kekuatan Darah Hitam.

Lamat-lamat, dapat terdengar bunyi denting piano bermain. Tangannya tidak ragu ketika memegang dan memutar kenop pintu, hanya ketika melihat siapa yang berada di tengah ruangan kala itu, lagi-lagi hatinya serasa bagai diserut. Teriris hingga meninggalkan bekas-bekas luka. Orang itu hanya duduk terdiam di atas stool hitam yang tampak menyatu dengan lantai yang menghitam, sementara di hadapannya, sebuah piano _grande_ mengkilat berdiri dengan agungnya. Dapat terlihat titik-titik darah hitam mengalir dari bagian bawah setiap sisinya seperti cat bercampur _thinner_ yang belum mengering. Titik-titik darah hitam mengkontaminasi ruangan ketika ia terjatuh ke lantai, membentuk genangan-genangan yang melebar.

"Soul."

Panggilnya lagi. Berharap mendapatkan balasan. Namun tetap tidak ada sapa balik terucap. Hari yang mulai senja melarutkan cahaya hingga sedikit demi sedikit meredup dari dua jendela kembar yang tertutup kaca bening. Garis gradien terbentuk dan membias melewati kaca, memantulkan sosok badan seseorang di tengah ruangan itu, dan menyisakan bagian leher dan kepalanya masih termakan kegelapan.

_Siapa?_

Ia yakin dia sama sekali tidak menggerakkan kedua bibirnya, sekalipun ia tidak melihat, dan suara ini lebih mirip telepati yang langsung terkirim dan berdengung dalam kepalanya. Hal yang membuatnya mulai mempertanyakan apakah tepat ia kembali menjenguk orang ini. Kemampuan yang berkembang akibat kegilaan bukanlah hal yang baik, dan kemungkinan dampak buruk ada sangatlah besar.

"Hei, Soul."

...Ia hanya tidak mau menyerah. Jika satu-satunya cara menyadarkan kembali orang ini dari keadaan hanyutnya adalah dengan interaksi langsung secara berkelanjutan, maka baiklah, ia akan lakukan itu semua. Tangannya bergetar menahan perih, alisnya berkerut sedikit, namun ia tidak akan menyerah.

"...Maaf."

Kepala yang hanya mendapat sedikit bias cahaya hingga membentuk garis-garis bersinar menggambarkan kontur zig-zag dari rambutnya yang putih serta wajah rampingnya itu tampak memiring ke samping. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang heran akan apa yang orang tuanya sembunyikan di balik badan. Kid menelan ludah, kekhawatiran tanpa sengaja tertarik keluar.

"Maaf. Karena kelemahan ka― tidak. Karena kelemahan_ku_, kau tidak bisa bersamanya lagi."

Tidak ada balasan. Waktu berlalu tanpa ada pergantian yang pasti. Wajahnya yang awalnya hanya berani menatap lantai kini beranjak, perlahan demi melihat bagaimana reaksi yang tampak. Namun, sang lawan bicara hanya diam, hanya duduk. Hanya meletakkan kedua tangan di atas tuts gading tanpa ingin pergi.

_Siapa?_

Pertanyaan itu kembali datang. Kembali menyerang. Seperti manusia lumpuh yang kehilangan sensor motorik maupun kognitif, hingga tidak bisa lagi memberi reaksi yang lebih daripada satu kata itu. Kid ingin sekali maju, ingin sekali. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk kawan bodoh yang kini tampak menyedihkan tanpa Meisternya itu, ingin rasanya ia menampar wajah tanpa ekspresi yang kini dapat terlihat jelas ketika bias cahaya berbaik hati membantunya melihat sang kawan.

Walau itu semua percuma. Semua percuma selama lelaki di depannya ini masih hanyut, masih juga tidak sadar. Masih juga tidak ingin menyadarkan diri. Menerima kenyataan dan keluar dari Ruang Hitam dalam hatinya, menghadapi hal yang telah terjadi pada dunianya kini. Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan dapat merebut raganya dari setan merah pemilik Darah Hitam.

Berhenti berharap Maka akan kembali.

Berhenti bermain dengan memori yang tersisa di dalam hati.

Darah memompa melewati pembuluh darah, mengubah nadi hingga terlihat menghitam dari balik lapisan kulit ari, enzim mengental seperti gemuk jelantah. Ia tidak bisa melihatnya, tidak, namun aura yang kini menggumpal seperti mengirimkan firasat akan sesuatu yang mungkin datang.

Juga seringai yang terbentuk dari susunan gigi taring itu.

_Scaaarrvveesss...*_

Seketika, jeritan melengking. Melempar gelombang amplitudo yang kuat hingga merusak dinding ruangan serta kaca bening. Kaca yang pecah beterbangan seperti rentetan peluru tajam, ke luar. Kid terlempar tanpa daya hingga menembus pintu ruangan, terhantam keras pada sisi seberang tembok gedung.

Kesadarannya sama sekali tidak hilang, sehingga bisa ia lihat sulur-sulur hitam― seperti efek pada bagian bawah jubah Shinigaminya, namun sulur itu tampak tajam dan berbentuk seperti rangkaian petir hitam― keluar dan menjadi latar belakang seorang Death Weapon berambut putih ketika _stool_ dan piano _grande_nya melebur merasuk kembali ke dalam badannya lewat bagian bawah kaki yang tenggelam di genangan darah padat.

.

.

* * *

><p>*Syal. Bahasa Inggris jamak dari kata itu.<p>

.

―_sigh_, akhirnya malah bikin Angst... Dan cerita ini absurd banget.

_Alternate Reality_ dari ending anime di mana Maka sendirian bertarung melawan Asura. 'What if' Maka nggak berhasil mengalahkan Asura dan malah dia yang mati? Itulah ide ceritanya. Hampir sama dengan 'Spero'-nya Marsh di Grigori Wings. Bedanya, punya Marsh lebih bagus berkali-kali lipat. (Dan di sana, Maka sama Soul kayaknya udah gede dan udah tunangan, jadi ngga bisa dibilang sama dengan ending animenya.)

Brainstorming belakangan ini larinya ke Angst melulu. ...Bosan ya? Ntar-ntar saya coba cerita yang lain, deh. Maaf, hanya segini saja.

.

Concrit please. Because I think, my skill has been decreased... – –;;;

And maybe I never say this before, but, thank you to you all for reading my SE fics and review it...! (even though I'm kind of slump in updates) I really appreciate your kindness to read all my crap here. X3

But I will thank you more if you give me concrit. ^_^

_-Ari_

.

**Samarinda, April 6th 2012**


	7. Chapter 7: Baby

_Drabble SoMa._

_**Prompt:**__ Dinding kaca._

_**Warning:**__ Lime; fluff-lime. (I hope... OTL)  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Theme #7 <strong>

**- **_**Baby -**_

.

Intensi awalnya murni hanya ingin menunjukkan sebuah stik mungil pada Soul― dalam kamar mandi mereka yang berkabut serta wastafel yang masih sedikit berantakan oleh sekumpulan plastik pembungkus yang salah satunya terbuka (sementara sisanya masih belum dicoba) wajahnya begitu cerah ketika tangannya tersodor ke wajah Soul, stik putih berbayang di iris merah lelaki di depannya itu.

"Lihat!"

Lalu, kegembiraan mereka entah bagaimana, berbuah lesakan keras tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat― bibir Soul telah lekat dengan miliknya. Stik mungil terlupakan; terlempar tertendang entah ke mana (seperti mereka peduli saja), sementara kedua lengannya telah membelit pada kedua sisi bahu lelaki yang dengan ahlinya membuat ia ingin meleleh― terjatuh tak berdaya di atas lantai kamar mandi yang lembab.

"S-Soul..."

Erangannya hanya membuat terbakar. Uap kondensasi di dinding kaca dimana mereka saling mempertemukan bara asmara tersaput surai-surai blonde Maka dan tangan besar Soul yang melebarkan jari-jemarinya di salah satu bagian; sesekali suara berdecit ketika tangan Soul terpeleset karena menekan terlalu keras terdengar. Jarinya merayap naik dan berusaha untuk tetap berada di tempat.

Ada senguk tangis, ada pula bunyi-bunyian erotis. Paparan panas yang menyusur dari dagu menuju ke ujung telinga agaknya membuat matanya ikut berkabut. Ada gairah di sana― yang diluapkan dalam bentuk suara-suara pasif, juga lekukan yang tanpa sengaja terbentuk. Tangannya berpindah mencengkeram kerah baju si pria bermata darah.

"Kau sangat menakjubkan." Bisikannya bergaung; begitu jauh. "Bagaimana bisa? Oh, ya ampun," kalimat yang ingin diucapkan lebih lagi tak jadi keluar, bibirnya sibuk pada salah satu urat nadi di leher Maka. Menjilat, menjilat. Menciumi hingga warna kulit pucat berubah kemerahan, lalu menggelap meninggalkan memar.

Sementara yang wanita hanya bisa menangis dalam desahan.

Rasa bahagia―cinta, kasih, keinginan untuk memuja―nampak tumpah ruah dari setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan bersama. Dinding kaca membentuk bayangan mereka, bekas-bekas uap yang terserap permukaan kulit maupun serat-serat kain meninggalkan gambar abstrak; helai-helai blonde Maka melengket seperti sarang laba-laba di kaca berbahan _fiberglass_ di belakang tubuhnya.

Baru saja kepala dengan rambut seputih salju berniat turun hingga dada, membuka sedikit kaitan dari baju terusannya, Maka tersedak tawanya sendiri.

"Tidak. Stop." Tawanya bergetar, serak terdengar. Menarik dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka seakan tidak ada yang lebih menyejukkan untuk dicecap selain sepasang bibir yang menyembunyikan gerigi-gerigi tajam di baliknya: juga lidah yang mampu mengajaknya melayang, Maka hampir tak sanggup menghentikan cumbuan yang awalnya ia sendiri yang melakukan. Namun akhirnya mereka berhenti, menarik napas. Air mata yang sempat turun mengering begitu cepat; sementara keringat yang mengucur di kening masih basah, bercampur dengan lembab kamar mandi yang membawa banyak uap air. Kening mereka beradu.

"Dasar bodoh."

Lelaki bergigi hiu tak mampu menghentikan seringai yang terplester di wajah. Pipinya bersemu.

"Itu karena kau membuatku bahagia, Nona kutu buku."

Maka menggeleng.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu bertindak berlebihan begini hanya karena hasil sebuah _test pack_―"  
>"Karena kita bisa melakukannya nanti di dalam kamar sa― <em><strong>WHAT?<strong>_ Darimana buku itu berasal...? _Dammit_―! Itu sakit!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Special for **curio cherry**! Sorry it takes too long... (and this is so short OTL *dies*)

Iya, idenya norak. Mereka udah nikah en lagi ngebet banget pengen punya anak. Entar deh, aku bikin rated M yang sebenernya. Aku mau tenggelem di skripsi dulu. *kelelep*

More to come (I hope)!

.

**Samarinda, 20 Desember 2012**


End file.
